Sons of the hunter
by Catriona-Yagri
Summary: What is the true past of the fangless vampire? What turned him to a killer? Revenge, want for power or love. Soon he must repeat his biggest sin to keep a promise that will tear apart his new found family. I'll show you a sweet dream next night. Oneshot.


**Hello, read and review. That is all I ask.**

* * *

The face of a fourteen year old boy stared at him, his red eyes filled with insanity. Bangs of sandy blond hair normally neat and tidy due to his mother's fussing, were messy and dyed red with her blood. The boy's hands were equipped with vicious claws again coated with blood. Owners of the blood were sprawled. On the floor, glassy eyes staring at the ceiling, throats ripped and shredded leaking blood on to the polished wood floors of the living room. An older man faced the boy his muddy brown eyes wide in shock and horror, tears threatening to escape. He had the same sandy blond hair but looked to be in his thirties in his right hand a sword was held, clean and sharp.

"Farther." The word was drawn out while the voice was raspy like it hadn't been used for years instead of minutes. The man's eyes widened more and behind the horror was a glimmer of hope for his son.

"Let me have your blood." The word torn and again said in the broken voice that was a shadow of his sons. That hope that danced behind the man's eyes was shredded and then burned at the words. The brown eyes hardened as he raised his sword, swinging it, the boy jumped away from the deadly blade lashing out with his clawed hand at the man's face. Missing his eye only by an inch. It was obvious that his movements were slackened by his reluctance to wound his son.

"Stay still." The red eyed boy screamed. Lashing out with both hand aiming to cut through the thin linin shirt that held no protection to his father lean stomach. In turn the man took two steps back tripping on an uneven bit of carpet, his son who was mirroring his paces fell with him open his mouth wide revealing a set of shiny blood shrouded fangs which tried to latch on the lightly tanned neck of the man who rolled to the left.

"Die monster." He roared as he sprang to his feet still gripping his sword as he swung it without restraint.

"You wouldn't kill one of your precious sons?"

"My sons are dead." A sickening slice noise was heard as it cut cleanly through the boy's neck. A long stream of blood ran across the wall the head made a thump before exploding into dust. Blood spilled from the fatal wound before the body like the head burst into dust. Settling on his two younger brother's and mother's bodies.

"I am sorry." The sandy haired man whispered so low that not even he could hear the sorrowful voice of himself. Tears flowed freely down his face as he looked back at the bodies that used to hold the souls of his most beloved people. The layer of dust that used to be his oldest son Hideki had already settled over them like a blanket.

"Oh Izumi did I make you cry?" his voice laced with loss and remorse as talked to the rain clouds that had just started to drop small beads of rain. He began to walk outside away from the house that was now tainted with the blood of his family.

"Daisuke, Isamu won't comfort your mother and you Hideki don't think your excused, comfort her just till I come." With those words Kaien Cross strode towards the house of Anri Shinra. And so began the era of the fangless vampire starting with the assassination of the pureblood Anri Shinra. Until two hundred years later he failed to kill Juri Kuran.

* * *

_It has been centuries since I last cried like this._ Kaien Cross thought as he look at his son, even if he protested at the very notion at be labelled that, it seemed that lady fate had decided to punish him for his killings.

_But why in this way._ He pondered as he watched Zero clutch his throat in pain and thirst.

_Why am I doing this, he still has time?_ He argued with himself, a growl erupted from Zero's mouth and bounced of the empty living room. The room where his parents had been slaughtered. Deep red patches decorated the white carpet while dots and long slashes of the same red were flung on the pastel blue walls.

"Don't go back on your promise now." Zero's voice was strained but still his. Kaien looked at Zero, he was kneeling with his back to him, and Kaien himself was fine with this perhaps it would make the guilt lessen.

"Why do you hate me calling you son?" Kaien innocently asked.

"Why does it matter? Just hurry up and end this." Zero quietly said in an unsure matter, trying to avoid the question.

"It does matter to me, you are my son in all but blood, well from my point of view." Zero had turn to look at Kaien and was now sitting in a semi relaxed position.

"Your point of view? Hmmm since I'm not leaving this place what made the fool of the association go to the fangless vampire over night? Hisss." He clutched his neck in pain, before say in a cold tone. "We better hurry this up though."

"It started the night that my wife, Izumi, and three sons, Daisuke my youngest he always wanted to be a vet or a doctor, Isamu the talented middle child, strong, silent and pig-headed in every way. Oh and how could I forget the dreamer he never could get his head out of to say hello my dear oldest, Hideki. The night they were killed the immortal hunter was born."

"Wow, three sons figured you had four daughters from the way you act with Yuki." There was a slight playfulness in his voice next to the mocking tone. He twisted in pain, gritting his teeth to stop himself from crying out again, his canines turning to long sharp fangs.

"I guess, it was really just the excitement of having someone depend on me again like they all did." Kaien wistfully stated.

"You still haven't told me how it happen just the people involved."

"Hideki was a strange child, he was into all those novels, actually he could be called the male version of yuki, and a woman found he was from a hunter family and took advantage of that." Zero froze at this statement before whispering

"A Pureblood." It wasn't a question

"Yes, the Pureblood Anri Shinra, later on she," he stumbled on the words. "She turned him and one month later he turned to level E." Cross again staggered on the words.

"It's all right I get what happens next, just hurry up and end this." Zero face the opposite wall. Kaien raised the gun that he had given to his adopted son. Taking off the safety, hands steady even if he wished them to shake so that he might miss.

"It's all right I knew one day this would happen and I'm glad it happed while I could still remember my name." his voice was light like he was just telling a slightly teasing joke to Ichiru when they were younger.

BANG

The bullet went through Zero's heart tears flowed fast down cross's face and he only just caught Zero's last words.

"Thank you… Father." With that his body slowly broke into dust till only his face was left with a light smile as if in a dream of happier times.

"Good bye, my darling son."

Leaving a new red paint splatter on the wall he left in his head already planning to lie to Yuki, telling her that zero had left so he might live in that lie as well instead of facing the truth that once again he had killed his son.

* * *

**The end **

**Okay don't be mad at me for killing Zero but this just an alternate AU thingy where zero was falling faster and they couldn't save him. The second part was just after he bit Yuki so he made Cross promise something and all that hoopblah. Anymore question put them in the review and I'll get back to you.**

**Also I have a multichapter fic going on at the moment, True Freedom have a look at that.**

**Please read and review.**

**Cat out.**


End file.
